The Spartans of Nuka World
by Legate Augustus
Summary: FanFiction (Sexual) mixed with an actual story. All right basic summary is this is a what if scenario of what if the Nuka world triumvirate didn't hold up long enough for a new over boss to show up mixed with Sex and a lot of massive modifications to the timeline, plus basic personal assumptions on numbers and ages and stuff, so yeah I hope you enjoy and I apologize for low detail.
1. Intro

In July of 2287 a group of minutemen stormed Boston airport and took control. Their original plan was to create a safe haven for commonwealth refuges, but due to a lack of resources they turned to extorting the refuges. After that they were declared rouge and the minutemen moved to wipe them out. The battle of Boston airport was long and bloody, but the rogues pushed the minutemen back and offered them a chance to join. Few accepted. After that their leader Colonel Mason wanted to keep being minutemen and sought to expand to other settlements. However due to their reputation they were refused. Mason saw no other options and declared himself Overlord and his men the Spartans. He laid down a new code for them to live by, a code of extortion The settlements would pay them protection money and give them resources, and exchange the Spartans would protect them. If a settlement refused then the Spartans would cause problems for them. After four months the fallen minutemen had been classified as a crime syndicate and effectively had control over the commonwealth. Their members only had to follow the ten rules known as the dead code.

Leave no man behind.

Swear undying loyalty to the overlord and all those above in the chain of command.

Make everybody pay and make as much caps as possible.

Never betray another Spartan.

Show no mercy to traitors.

Punish any citizens that refuse to obey a Spartan.

Work to the best of your abilities.

Attempt to recruit an opponent who is defeated.

Enslave anyone who yields to a Spartan in combat.

Never surrender.

A Spartan is allowed to commit any actions that do not defy the dead code. However breaking the dead code is punishable by enslavement, but if a member breaks more than three of the rules then they are to be killed by their fellow Spartans.

In October of 2287 the sole survivor, Nora, left vault 111 and made contact with a group of minutemen who were being hunted by the Spartans. She led the survivors back to sanctuary and rebuilt the town. She then joined the minutemen and became their leader. She and Preston started to rebuild the minutemen and began to take down the Spartans. The minutemen then led an attack on the institute and destroyed it. With the institute out of the picture, Nora convinced the railroad, and brotherhood to form an three-way alliance with the minutemen to destroy the weekend Spartans. By new years the Spartans were on the run and a new brighter age had dawned on the commonwealth, but unknown to them all a great darkness had begun to brew, one that the would revive the Spartans.


	2. Chapter 1

Connor was 5'11", had light brown hair and eyes, he had a light beard and a regular shaped face. He was the leader and founder of the Spartans and was leading his people on a trek across the wasteland, all in search of a new base. A couple days had passed since they heard a radio signal and traced it to Nuka World. Now in the beginning of February he stood on a ridge and overlooked Nuka World. Nuka Town laid directly in front of him. He looked back to his men who wore the red and black of the Spartans and waved his hand forward. Then he drew his 44. Magnum and moved down and towards Nuka Town.

"What if there was a place with all the zip of Nuka Cola…" sung a speaker before continuing on with the song. He raised his left and hand and pointed upwards with two fingers and directed them in the opposite directions. His men understood that it meant to split up and they did. Connor rounded the right side of the market. In front of him lay dead bodies of varying outfits. His second in command, Reaver ran up to him. Reader was tall 6'4". He had a haircut that resembled masons, and his war paint blackened his pale face and brown eyes. "What happened here?" Connor gazed at the bullet holes before responding, "all out war," He turned to the left and pushed open a door and found a large circular, open air construct. He walked in and was surprised by the amount of dead bodies. "Reaver pass the word to secure this park and start settling in. I want as much of this explored as possible."

"Yes sir!" Connor moved deeper into the market and was surprised that despite the bodies looked like raiders it seemed like the market had once been thriving. He was about to leave when he saw movement. A women with pants and a top that only covered her large breasts and a hood and a mask that covered her face. He moved towards the women and put his boot on her back, "What happened here?"

"War, we decided that we had enough of Colter and did away with him, only gage died in the process and the gangs didn't want to accept the fact that Nish was the new boss even though the other bosses did. A couple rouge skirmishes erupted and then the next thing we knew everyone turned on each other. You weren't even safe from your fellow gang members. Everyone was pushed out of Nuka Town and moved to the other parks. I've been trapped her for over a week."

"So this happened a week ago?"

"Longer I think, I was out for a while and when I woke up I could barely move, and I still can't stand."

He raised his boot off of her back and flipped her over as he knelt. He then pulled her hood off. She had brown hair and dark blue eyes. "Well you're attractive. What's your name?"

"Katie,"

"I'll make you a deal. We fix you up and then you join us," she didn't respond. "If you refuse or don't answer then I'll rape you and hang you. We wouldn't want that would we." she nodded, "good, Medic!" a medic immediately ran over to them. "Do what you can."

"Yes sir," Connor rose to his feet and left the market.

Two hours latter Connor had checked out all of Nuka Town and made his base in Fizz Top mountain and ordered the entire town locked down and fortified. He looked out from his apartment and down at the town. Spartans ran about setting up shop and barricading the gates. A buzzer sounded and Connor yelled as he moved over to a counter, "Enter," Katie entered with her hands cuffed behind her back and was flanked by two guards. "Nice to see you walking," she glared at him, "what do you really want,"

"What happened here, before everything went to shit,"

"The disciples, pack, and operators teamed up and stormed the park lled by a man named colter. He never did shit, so we were bored out of our minds, the gauntlet went up as a means to keep us occupied. After a year and half the powder keg went off and you know the rest."

"Which were you?"

"Disciple," Mason nodded to his guards and they left and shut the door, but stayed right outside. "Why did they leave?"

"Tell me about the gauntlet?"

She spoke as she moved towards him. "A death track. If you survived to the end then you would either be let go or you would fight colter. No one won that way," by then she was right in front of him. There noses touched each other. "Now cut the bullshit, and let me give you what you want," she said before kissing him. He pushed her back and unlocked her handcuffs and threw to the side. She smiled and leaped on top of him and kissed him passionately as she stripped herself. Within seconds she was naked and wrapped around Connor. "Give it to me, fulfil my desires," she whispered into his ear. He unzipped his pants and his twelve inch erection rose all the way up her love tunnel. "Ah oh baby, you like being inside me, it's so juicy and wet isn't it." She put her hands on his shoulder and gently pushed him down wards. When he laid on his back she began riding and playing with her C cup brests, "Make me squirt, please baby, I cum like a good girl." she said in sexy voice. "You would like that wouldn't you. I hope you last that long, but all you man can't last for shit when I'm your whore," she giggled and kissed him. "The things I know to do make you cum so quickly, it's sad that it doesn't last long enough for me to cum. It feels even better for me then it does for you." She said as she rapidly humped him. "Maybe it's time to change that," Connor said with a smile. Using his legs he flipped her over and laid her on the counter missionary style and fucked her as he stood. "Do you like this better, you do don't you," He grabbed her legs and spread them apart in order to get as much room as possible. She moaned for him as she rubbed her clit adding to the pleasure. After five minutes her breaths were heavy and uneven and her moans were getting louder. "You're close aren't you," he growled.

"DO IT!" she screamed to him. He put his mouth to her nipples and sucked them. She began to shake and Connor into her harder then he had ever done so far. She let a shriek and Connor withdrew as her pussy exploded and cum started squirting out. Her entire body shaked uncontrollably and her screams were so loud that nearly all of Nuka-Town could hear her. Her fingers interfered with the straight bursts of her cum and as a result of it her cum ended up everywhere. When it was finally over she found herself too weak to move, "Oh baby your the man, your the man." He picked her up and put her on the floor. "Were not done. You still want a cream pie don't you?"

"Fuck my pussy, I want you in my pussy. I like it when you're in my juicy cunt." He smiled as he picked her up and carried her over to the bed and positioned her on him in reverse cowgirl and began fucking her. He gripped her tits as she moaned with pleasure. And after three minutes she was shaking again and her pussy exploded, "AHAH AH OH YES AH!" she cried as her cum shot out in a straight and steady burst. She got up and took his cock into her mouth and began sucking. She was a master of blowjobs. A few seconds passed before he pushed her away and took aim. He covered her face in fresh cum and she smiled at him. "Well your good,"

"I'm glad you think so, now I have plan's for this place and you can be a part of them if you wish,"

"You trust me that much,"

"No. However part of my plan's involve a very violent upgrade of the gauntlet. If you ever as much as show a sign that you're thinking betraying me, you will run it."

"Oh you threatening me now," He grabbed her by the throat. "The theater in Nuka-Town. With enough work it can be good for some porno and sex slavery. Do you want to run it for me,"

"Would I be a slave?"

"Yes, but you would be in charge of all the others," she looked away before responding, "What about the gauntlet?"

"Let me worry about that,"

"Alright I accept,"

"Good. Guards!" Five of his men entered, "Fit her with a shock collar and take her down to the theater," They nodded and did as they were told. When they were gone Connor crawled into the bed and drifted off to the sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Two weeks had passed since their arrival and they had a pretty good operation going. The gauntlet had been upgraded and the parlor was up and running. They had restored the market with some slaves they had found and the women had been sent off to the parlor. Shelbie and two random slaves to be particular. Nuka-Town was turned into a fortress and Kiddie kingdom had been cleared out and fortified. The castle turned into a madhouse and given over to one of Reaper, one of the more ruthless Spartans. Galactic zone was under Spartan control and the robots were reprogrammed and now a part of the Spartan ranks. They had fortified all three parks. However back in Nuka-Town they turned the amphitheater into a prison and the interior of Fizz Top was used as a supply depot.

In the meantime, Connor had sent several recon teams to scout out, the World of refreshment, Dry rock gulch, and safari adventure. He learned that the operators took control of the bottling plant, the disciples had control over dry rock, and the Pack took control of safari. To help expand his territory he took over the red rocket and sent a crew to get the power plant up and running, a goal which had been accomplished. With most of his secondary objectives accomplished he decided to move on the Gulch and to wipe out the disciples.

He stood in the base camp outside of dry rock. From his position he could see that the disciples had heavily fortified it. Several members manned the wall, and a handful of turrets laid outside the entrance. The assault would be carried out on both the gates, with the main force of 300 coming in from the east, while the smaller force of 100 would take the south gate, He had decided to deploy the majority of his forces on the assault and would follow the standard pattern of leaving 100 men behind on every park. In all he had 700 men, but had left another 80 to guard the plant, with 20 in the red-rocket. It was shortly after dawn that Connor picked up his radio and gave the order to attack.

A resounding battle cry sounded at they charged. The disciples wasted no time in opening fire. Bullets whizzed past his head as he returned fire with his 44. Magnum and his men fired with all sorts of weapons, ranging from the pipe gun, to a handmade rifle that the found in the park to laser muskets. Connor ducked as five missiles flew past him and slammed into the park gate. Several chunks scattered off and created an opening. The gate was made entirely out of wood, which was why Connor was impressed by how strong it held up. The gates that the Spartans used was made out of reinforced steel, as were the walls mixed whatever else they could put onto a wall.

Connor saw a disciple jump out from behind the gate and try to open fire but he put a round in her skull. He threw himself against the wall as the rest of his men pilled up and began to breach the gate. When the majority of his men had rushed in he followed behind them. In the distance he could see a flag pole and signaled for twenty men to follow him into the theater. A disciple rose her position on top of the theater stand and her head exploded from behind. Connor dived for cover behind a stack of boxes and observed the battlefield around him. Intense close quarters combat occurred with the disciples resorting to blades. Despite their superior defensive positions and numbers, they were being pushed back onto the main street.

Connor got up and moved into the theater and to his surprise no Disciples occupied it. He spoke to one of his men, "Get a flag up there and secure this position,"

"Yes sir,"

He reached for his radio and hit the talk button, "Report,"

"Sir we've managed to isolate them and push them back. Main street has collapsed back into the tavern. They appear to be digging in right now. We have suffered low casualties surprisingly, orders Sir?" said an officer.

"Roger we've planted the flag. Surround the holdouts and call for a ceasefire on main street and attempt to open relations with them,"

"Roger sir," Connor put his radio away and began to run towards the tavern.

He stood in the middle of main street with the majority of his men behind him and stared towards the tavern where over fifty disciples had crowded together and dug in. They had already either killed or captured the majority of the rest, but at least another 100 remained. He yelled to the occupants. "We are the Spartans and we effectively have control over this park. I'm willing to make all of you a deal. Surrender you can join us! Refuse and you can die fighting or risk being enslaved. The choice is your, but I have to inform you that we've taken out nearly the rest of your fellow gang members!" He didn't receive an immediate response, but he knew that if it came down to it they could take the park. It was all up to the disciples on how it ended. A couple minutes passed before a line of them started filling out with their hands in the air. A large man led the way and quickly moved over to him. When he reached Connor he spoke, "My name is Savory. I'm somewhat of a messenger. The thirty of us and the remaining Disciples accept your offer to join up with you, but the remaining twenty and our leaders have decided to dig in at the tavern."

"Well it's nice to see that some of you know when to kneel. I'll make you an offer, lead the new recruits and take care of those who refuse to join and bring me your leaders alive."

"Is this supposed to prove my loyalty, and is there some kind of reward?"

"Yes it is and if you succeed then you will have command of this park."

"Very Well," He ran off and began collecting his soldiers in preparation for a strike on the tavern. It wasn't until ten minutes latter that about seventy disciples advanced on the tavern flanked by thirty Spartans. The threw smoke grenades into the place and rushed in. Two minutes later they came out with 12 captives. 4 males and 8 females. When they at Connors position they were thrown to their knees and their hoods were removed. Connor walked down the line of prisoners examining in each one. "Savory, what good would the males be?"

"They can work, but does this mean you're not conscripting them?"

"No the 130 that decided to join will be. Send the men the market and find a use for them with the traders. As for the females haul them off to the prison and hand them over to Katie, except for the two leaders,"

"Yes sir," said a Spartan. Connor moved over to Nisha and Dixie and spoke. "Enslave Nisha and give her to Savoy and send Dixie to the gauntlet." They began to drag Dixie away when Savory moved over to him, "Um sir, you said that there were traders in the market,"

"Yes we found some survivors in Nuka-Town and I put some of my men on trading duty. Might as well restore this place to working order, and Savory get your ass down to the gauntlet along with any of your people who would want to see Dixie get a good punishment," Connor began to walk away, "Excuse me, and what's your name?"

"You heard me and the name's Connor,"

Two hours latter Connor sat in his viewing box as Dixie neared the end of the gauntlet. With him was reaver, Savory, katie, and Nisha who was on her knees wearing a slave collar with a chain that connected to gauntlet worn by Savoy, and her hands were bound by a heavy steel cord, they had stripped her down to her underwear. In the meantime the disciples and the Spartans had managed to integrate with the disciples repainting their armor the color of the Spartans and mixing units together. He left thirty former disciples in dry rock with 100 Spartans and mixed the remaining disciples into other areas. Full assimilation was under way. He had giving Savory a seat next to him and decided to spark a conversation while they waited for Dixie, "You disciples have a certain skill type and I admire that but do you know why you lost?"

"No, were more ruthless had two hundred more men and were heavily dug in,"

"Yes, your ruthless is something we need and can mix with the rest our men, but you lost because we have better training, better equipment and coordination. That is something that you will now learn as we will learn your lifestyle and combine it with ours, as will the Pack and the Operators if all goes according to plan,"

"You plan on doing the same to the other gangs?"

"Yes… we need their skills and the numbers. We once had control over the commonwealth before we were pushed out. If we all pooled our resources and unite under one banner then we can rule. So tell me about the other gangs."

"The pack is ruthless and like to party but they respect strength and our led by an Alpha who can be challenged at anytime. Kill him and the Pack will bow. The last I heard they had around 300 men but they were better. Never hold back and unstoppable in combat.

The operators have about 400 in the world of refreshment and another five hundred in bradberton with a combined force of 900 in their ranks and are lead by siblings. William and Mags. They respect only caps and might be willing to join. I don't know what you would want to do with the siblings though."

"Ah well the Pack should be easy and I think the brother could be turned in my favor. As for the sister. I'll decide then." He said and hoped he didn't give a hint of surprise at hearing their names again. The buzzer sounded and Dixie ran out into the arena only to be shot by a dart. She collapsed onto the floor and a group of Spartans rushed out and began to tie her in the correct positions. They had converted the cola cars arena into a BDSM torture room. Any males who made it through were gassed. They positioned her five feet above the ground with her legs tucked under her back and her arms were chained into an X position across her throat and pointed upwards. Her head was positioned to have enough room to look upwards and across her body. They put a piece of leather that was connected to a red ball in her mouth to act as a gag. Then they lowered a set of mini spark plugs and attached them to her nipples, they would transmit a non lethal shock into her body. For the penetration they had two means. From above they had lowered a Magic wand vibrator that would rub against her clit. Across from her they had tied a standard dildo to a metal pole that would be extended into her vagina and would penetrate her like a real dick. Basically it was hooked up to a timer that would control the speed of the thrusts.

When Dixie opened her eyes she saw how she was tied up. Then she saw the 'tools' that they planned to use. The vibrator lowered and began its job when it connected with her clit. She however wasn't afraid for she was a Disciple. Then she saw the pole and the plastic cock coming towards her. She closed her eyes as it penetrated her and every thirty seconds increased in speed. After five minutes it was fucking her at full force. That combined with the vibrations were enough to make her moan softly, but then the spark plugs engaged and she began letting out screams. In an attempt to muffle her self she bit down on the gag, but it didn't help. With every thrust she could feel the tension of the orgasm building.

When she felt that she now had control over her moans they increased the power of everything, including the shocks. She began screaming and her legs started to shake and then the next thing she knew, cum was flying out of her vagina and above her screams she could hear the cheers of the crowd. They hollowed like animals. She was surprised a bit, because only the Pack was that enthusiastic, but then again she knew that this was a turn on for any raider. When her orgasm finally subsided the machines got only worse this time bring about an even worse orgasm one that was too much. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" she shrieked so loud that her voice broke and she wasn't able to make any more attempts as noise other than grunts. She began crying as the tools inflicted more pain then she had ever felt. She partly began to fade away but then her voice returned and she let out more screams as she arched her back and had a third squirting orgasm, this one was more powerful than the previous two combined and drove her over the edge. She just wanted it to stop and so she stopped fighting against it. It slowed down and then Connor rose.

"Alright boy's! You've all worked very hard and unfortunately this whore isn't any good for the arena right now! I was hoping that she could last longer! Maybe we oughta bring her back here, or throw Nisha in with her! Nonetheless the bitch has worked hard and she deserves a reward! So go give it to her!" This brought about a deafening cheer as the side entrances opened and several Spartans, both Veterans and new recruits stormed into the arena. "Give it to her! Give it to her! Give it to her!" they started chanting. As they began to cut her down and then proceeded to rape her. Her screams were louder than their cheers and the only way to describe it, was pure savagery. Connor looked on for the next hour as she suffered orgasm after orgasm, and looked at how they fucked her and groped her and other forms of assaults they carried out on her defenseless self. When it was over she lay unconscious and bleeding in the middle of the arena.

He spoke to reaver, "Clean her up and when she's back to normal put her in charge of the parlor. In the meantime prepare our forces and make sure they're all integrated, we'll deal with the pack next."


	4. Chapter 3

You see to get to the heart of every story, you have to back to the beginning.

(October 23rd 2277, Diamond City vault)

A 19 year old Mags Black yelled to her 17 year old brother as she began to load their score into bags, "Hurry up little brother were out of time," Alarms blared and down the hall gunshots broke out. "Fuck!" yelled William through his gasmask, "C get ur ass in here," Gunshots broke out before Connor came charging down the hall wielding a handmade sniper rifle and wearing a suit with armor on it and an assault gas mask. All three of them shared the outfit. "Got five of them, but more are coming. We're not getting out of here through the escape tunnel."

"Fucking A, con" Mags snapped, "All your fault."

"Hey listen to me, maybe if you weren't the one who decided waltz right in here, we wouldn't be in this mess,"

"Ya what was your plan, smuggle the shit out. No we're done with this shit excuse of a city so what do we have to lose. That tunnel leads out into a subway station and from there we meet up with Lizzie..."

"You know we should have had her come up with something to drug the guards. Doesn't matter anymore I gotta better idea. Were not getting out of this vault, but I got some explosives in the bag. We blow a hole and then we drop down into the service tunnel and from there we head to the metro."

"No the only way out is through the tunnel. Either come or stay. I'm not waiting for you," Her last words stung Connor. The women he loved was willing to leave him behind to die, but she was always this way when she was being professional. He grumbled to himself as he fell in behind Will and Mags. When they went out into the hall smoke started to fill out, but due to their gas masks they were protected. They came to the bodies and carefully stepped over them, "Nice job," chimed Mags, before Connor could respond a door broke open and guards started charging out. Connor rose his rifle and started firing at them as Mags and Will ran.

When he rounded a corner it looked that he had downed a couple. He began sprinting in order to catch up with the rest of his crew. "Hey! You piece of shit! Stop right now!" Connor stopped and slowly turned. The guard wielded a pipe rifle. Connor lowered his hands and his gun with it. When the gun was down near his hip he fired twice, both shots hit their mark. Connor turned and ran as the guard fell to the ground. He rounded the corner and regrouped with Will and Mags. "Oh you did decide to wait for me." he said playfully, this sparked a laugh from her. They were all quiet for a moment, but then a gunshot broke the silence followed two more that sent Will down to the ground. Connor and Mags returned fire and shattered the guards armor. When he was down, Connor knelt beside Will. His best friend. He moved Will around on his side. "He'll be fine," he said to Mags as he injected a stimpacl into Will. "Come on buddy," he said as he took him by his arms and threw him over his shoulder, "Mag's take the money and keep on going, I'll take him out of here,"

"Hey take care of him," she said as she kissed Connor, "How was this for a 16th birthday," she said with a smile, "Good luck Mags,"

"You too," With that Connor turned around and ran down the tunnel. As he ran Will let out a series of painful groans.

A few minutes later Connor came to a stop by a ladder and checked his 44. Magnum. It was good. "Hey will can you climb?"

"Huhm?"

"Come on man," He said as he placed him on the ladder and began pushing him upwards. It took fifteen minutes to get Will all the way up the twenty rung ladder and onto the surface. When they reached it he moved William away from the manhole and picked up his rifle and scanned the area. To the south was Diamond city. The sung hung high in the sky. The surrounding area seemed clear. He then removed his gas mask and turned to Will and removed his as well, "Can you walk?"

"I'd just slow you down,"

"Hey I'm not leaving you here, you hear me you little shit,"

"Oh fuck yourself you sorry ass prick," he said with a smile. Connor returned the smile and picked him up and once again threw him over his shoulder. He knew that he needed to get Will to a doctor and fast, but that only lead back to Diamond City. He knew that going back wasn't an option. After they cleared out the vault they were leaving for good. The RV in the third rail would be too far away unless if he could get help. Which still meant going to Diamond City. He could try Bunker Hill, but that was still too far unless if he sent Will with a cavern, but then he would be leaving him own his own and Goodneighbor was closer. He decided to make the hike to Goodneighbor as fast as he could.

Five hours latter Connor found himself in a bookstore not too far from Good eighbor. He had laid Will down next to a shelf and giving him his 44. and then moved to the windows to check the surrounding area. He knew he was in super mutant territory but had yet to encounter any. In the distance the sun had begun to set and the light was fading with it. Connor pulled out a map and calculated his position. If he was right about his location then he could make it to Goodneighbor within an hour. He looked through the scope of the rifle and found the road to be clear. He then moved back over to Will and once again carried him out of the bookstore.

As he ran he was careful to keep his eye on the surrounding area. He could never be too careful for super mutants had a tendency to set up ambushes. "Buddy you still there?"

"Hugmh," came his response.

"Good to hear it," Said Connor with a laugh before a gunshot broke out. Connor dived into an alley way and laid William down next to the wall. Then he drew his rifle and checked out the street. He saw movement and opened fire. He missed, but knew where the shooter was coming from. A three story building directly ahead of him. To his right was a pile of rubble and a much better fire position. He raised his rifle and fired as he sprinted to the rubble. He dived down into it and tucked his legs in and took a series of deep breaths. "Come on out where I can see you mother fucker!" Yelled the shooter. Connor did the only thing he could think of. He raised his rifle and fired blindly. A few seconds later he heard a click and began to reload when he heard footsteps. He turned around and saw a masked man wielding a bat swing it at him.

Two hours later he woke up in a bed to see Mags looking down at him, "Not something you see everyday," Connor chimed. This sparked a smile from Mags, "William?"

"We got pinned by a sniper and some fucker took a bat to my face,"

"Yet they left you,"

"Mags we both know why. They probably sent bounty hunters after us. Mayor Jackson's already dick enough to do that,"

"I know, but I didn't expect a response this fast. It's a trap if they brought him back to Diamond City."

"I'll go back for him Mags, I promise."

"No he's my brother and I'll do it,"

"Not by yourself. I love you too much to let you walk into a trap," She smiled and kissed him on the lips, "Such a sweet boy," she whispered. He raised his left hand and used it to stroke her hair. She lowered her head and began kissing his neck. "Oh Mags,"

"Connor, just shut up and enjoy the moment, it's time for you to lose your virginity." She said as she began stripping him. He helped her removed her clothes as well and within a minute they were both naked. Connor couldn't keep his eyes off of her DD breasts and Mags carefully stroked his seven inch dick. She backed up and lowered her head and took his manhood into her warm mouth. She moaned softly as she pumped his cock and took it deeper into her mouth. "Do you like this?" she said in between sucks. All Connor could do was nod. He knew sex was good, but he never imagined it would feel this good. She abruptly stopped sucking and straddled herself on top of him, cowgirl style, "Give it to me," she moaned as he thrusted upwards into her love tunnel which only brought out more moans from within her. She lowered herself onto his chest and slowly humped him as he fucked her with passion. "Oh baby," she moaned as she kissed him on the lips, "Harder baby, Harder! Make me cum!" she screamed to him. Then she brought her mouth to his chest and ran her tongue across it. "Mags don't make cum yet,"

"Oh really. You have high endurance," she said playfully as she began sucking his nipples. He sunk his hands into her ass and fucked harder. Everything felt so good, "Good job baby I'm close keep going!" she moaned but he couldn't take anymore and climaxed into her vagina. Everything slowed down and she kissed him and before dismounting and curling up with him she said, "You did good," and then after that they drifted off to sleep together in embrace.

Two days latter the two of them crouched outside the gates Diamond City.

They had been trying to formulate a plan to get in which what they came up with was simple. Lizzie never made it out and was still in the city and they had managed to smuggle a series of messages into the city through a group of couriers. Lizzie had said that she wasn't in a position to free William, but she could bribe a couple of the gate guards to get them in if they came through with a caravan from Bunker Hill and then after that she could secure the gate for their escape. "They're here," said Mags as a group of caravan merchants came down the street.

Connor laid the way down and when they reached them Connor took point, "Were just a couple of travelers mind if we join you onto Diamond City?"

"Sure thing, just stay away from the goods." Connor nodded and followed along with the caravan. A couple minutes later the loud grind of the gate opening sounded. It felt weird to be here after the heist. He never planned on coming back. The one thing that put him on edge was the amount of guards at the gate. One of them walked over the caravan leader, "Were going to shake everything down,"

"Why?"

"The vault got robbed and some mercs hauled in one of the robbers and wee think his friends might be coming for him or something, so we just need to make sure everything is in order. I'm sure you understand."

"Yes." The guards began checking the cargo and shaking everyone down. Connor moved to the rear with Mags while he kept his hands on his 44. "Hey you," said the nearest guard, "Your the orphan kid from under the stands," Connor didn't respond and pretend that they never said anything. "And you're the Black daughter, shit your brother's the guy they hauled in," Fucking Lizzie Connor thought to himself, can't ever do a job right. "All right up against the wall," said another guard as he drew a swatter. "I said against the wall!" Connor reached for his handgun but from behind him a swatter hit him in the back of his head. He fell to his knees and saw them grab Mags just before his vision was filled with an incoming swatter and then everything went black.

A week latter Connor awoke in a jail cell. He started to look around before hearing a voice, "Guards really did a number on you. Then again you've caused a lot of trouble for the city." He looked to the owner and saw that they wore a minutemen uniform. "What do you want?"

"To make you a deal. Your girlfriend and her brother and there other tag along got thrown out on their asses a few days ago. All because of their family standing, but you. Mayor says you should swing for all the shit you've done. However he's willing to pardon you if you join the minutemen and come with me."

"Why me?"

"Simple. You have skills and survival instinct. I know your fended for yourself for 16 years, 14 of those all by yourself."

"What makes you think I would be a good minutemen,"

"Not minutemen. A soldier." Connor hung his head and bit his lip before looking to the man, "I don't really have a choice do I,"

"You always have a choice, no matter what." This sparked a laugh, "All right I'll join,"

"Good,"

(Author not=Dear reader or well you know whoever is reading this. Assuming you've made it this far I would like to take the time to say thank you for reading my first fanfiction and that it means a lot. Even if you don't like it, it's still nice to know that your taking the time out of your day to read my stuff and I'm also going to apologize for major lack of detail in my opinion. I don't know why but when I type the detail that I have in my brain never makes it to the paper. Anyway the next chapter should be up by Tuesday it depends on how my writing sessions go. This chapter took several hours to write mainly due to the fact that when I write it usually comes to me in paragraphs and not all at once, because I don't know how to word or explain or put detail into it, and originally this chapter and chapter 4 were supposed to be all one bug chapter, but I felt that in order to not make you all wait if your following the story I should upload it tonight. I usually prefer long chapters, but I don't know about you guys, so that's why I might bring in a plot line that was going to be in chapter 6 or 7, but I haven't decided, but also I don't plan on putting any sex into he next chapter, and also I hoped you liked the little modification of Mag's back story and I apologize for the sex scene being short. I may in the future go back and add more detail but not tonight. So anyway thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy, and to anyone who thinks they can do my jjob better, I'll see you all in hell ;)-Overboss Mortem, 9:32PM 1-20-2017


	5. Chapter 4

Connor rolled onto his back and opened his eyes and look towards the ceiling. It a month since they had dealt with the disciples and the Pack was next. During the last month they had managed to scavenge a couple vertibirds and established themselves as a trade hub, of course with some heavy extortion but people were coming. They were smart enough to know where to trade. It helped that they had been enslaving any nearby traders they could get their hands on.

Connor had already drawn up plans for the Park once everything had been dealt with. Nuka-Cade would be transformed into a casino, an operation that was already underway. Kiddie-Kingdom would remain the death park it is, and Galactic Zone was gong to be repurposed into an entrainment, city like district for the Spartans and travelers who agreed to pay a tax. Dry Rock gulch was going to be turned into a recreation park for the Spartans and travelers who payed the toll. Safari Adventure was going to become a prison, and the World of refreshments was going to be a factory. Connor figured they would need someplace to build up their arsenal. Only problem was that it the operators had a force of 1500, 600 more than expected. As for the rest of his plans, the areas that were already under his control were undergoing the transformation. Back in Nuka-Town they had reconverted the Amphitheater into an arena. Lastly he had finished making the plans for a new home for him to live. They had already torn down the junkyard and had gathered the resources and had begun building a fortress for him to live inside of along with his leuitentes if they accepted the offer. He had entirely design the place himself and trusted it's defense but knew it would take a few moths to build, but had made it the top priority. They had already laid down the foundation and were begging full construction along with adding the defenses.

Overall business was going good, but they needed the rest of the park, and that was why today was the day to deal with Mason and his 300 men. Connor dragged himself out of the bed and over to his dresser. From it he grabbed his standard black and red raider armor and his 44. Magnum. Equipping his gear he walked over to the window and pressed a button. After their arrival he had chosen to reinforce the elevator with a security door at the top so that no unwanted guests would show up. The security door slid open as the elevator arrived with Reaver onboard of it. "Boss it is time?"

"It's time,"

"Yes sir, I've older got three hundred boys geared up." Said Reaver as Connor walked onto the elevator. "Reaver, remember I want to challenge Mason first. Were not going guns a blazing,"

"Yes sir," by now the elevator had reached the bottom and they were already walking in the direction of safari adventure. Around them several Spartans moved towards the gate. All of them ready to make the hike, "Open the gate!" yelled one and the large steel doors slid open and let the Spartans poor out.

It wasn't until after they passed Dry Rock Gulch that Reaver broke the silence, "Sir I've looked into the operators,"

"And?"

"More and more of them are massing in the bottling plant. While at the same time they seem to be sending raiding parties to intercept our caravans,"

"Trying to cut off our supply lines. Too bad for them that every trader who comes this way is ours. Well they've forced our hand but in a goodway. Enslave the next caravans that come through here. We'll let them keep doing what they do but we're going to provide a three man escort for each. Oughta keep the operators at bay for the time being."

"Got it sir. Once were at Safira I'll make the preparations. Sir how are we going to deal with them though?"

"Talk it out with them. If that doesn't work then War. If it comes to that we can't afford to lose,"

A while later they had assembled outside of Safari Adventure and Connor stood outside the gate, "Mason! Come on out!" No response came, "Come on! The Pack follows strength! You afraid of me!"

"What do you want!" Yelled Mason as he appeared on top of the gate. "It's time for a new Alpha! The last Alpha!"

"If you think were going to join your out of your goddamn mind!"

"Listen up! We fight each other for the title of Alpha! I win and the Pack joins my Spartans! Were the strongest! We've done what you havn't! Taken over most of the park! However if you win then my Spartans will leave you alone as you don't interfere!"

"HA! Boy's you ready to watch me chalk up another piece of meat!" Said Mason as he jumped down "No weapons! And it's to the death!" Connor took off his Magnum holster and tossed it back to Reaver. Mason began walking towards him and then broke into a run.

Connor answered by sprinting and then body slamming into Mason. They hit the ground and Connor punched Mason in the nose as hard as he could and breaking it. Mason grabbed him by the throat and threw him off of himself. Then let out a roar as he charged. Connor waited for him and then grabbed him by the waist and lifted him up and threw him down. When he landed he was stunned for a few seconds and then Connor kicked him in the face, again and again. Mason managed to reach out and grab his ankle and twist it and pull him to the ground, "Ah Fuck!" shouted Connor as he fell. Mason wrapped his hands around Connor's throat and squeezed. Connor managed to grab a rock and slam it against Mason's head again and again until he had rolled over to his side. Then Connor pressed his thumbs into Mason's eyes. He pressed harder every second and then his head exploded into a violent gore ball and splattered over Connor.

Several seconds of silence passed before the Pack broke the silence, "Alpha! Alpha! Alpha!" the chant got louder with every saying until the entire Pack was chanting. Connor raised his hand to calm them, "The strong prevail over the weak. We can all fight together now under my command! You don't have to sacrifice much, just your membership of the Pack! All you have to do is wear the colors of the Spartans and follow the Dead code!

Leave no man behind!

Swear undying loyalty to the overlord and all those above in the chain of command!

Make everybody pay and make as much caps as possible!

Never betray another spartan!

Show no mercy to traitors!

Punish any citizens that refuse to obey a spartan!

Work to the best of your abilities!

Attempt to recruit an opponent who is defeated!

Enslave anyone who yields to a spartan in combat!

Never surrender!

Do this and I will lead you to glory!"

"Yes! Overlord! Overlord! Overlord!" Connor smiled for he had tamed the Pack.

Two hours later Connor was back in Nuka Town. The pack was adjusting well to the Spartans. They had already repainted their gear and accepted reassignment and were already briefed on the layout of the park. In the meantime Reaver had brought in an operator to the cells below the arnera. Connor was going to have a talk with him.

When he entered the room the operator was tied in a chair and his eyes were swollen from being beaten so many times. Savoy stood next to him, knife in hand. "Ah overlord finally showed up,"  
"Lose the attitude,"

"Yes sir, Mr. Overlord. I… loosened this cool boy wanna be up a little." he said with a laugh. The operator looked at Connor, "Please… What do you want,"

"What's Mags doing?"

"She's gathering our forces and trying to get new recruits. She's stocking up for all out war. Once you've finished with your construction on the parks."

"Does she know who I am?"

"Just some minutemen. That's all she knows. Why does it matter?"

"Where are you weakest?"

"I'm not saying…" Savoy took his knife and peeled the skin from the top of the operator's middle finger. "AGH! Bradberton you fucking scumbag. We've had men there but never really reinforced it. Figured it was better than being crowded into the world of refreshment."

"Hmm… Tell my boy would Mags be willing to talk?"

"Doubt it, she and William have a strong dislike for your crew. Calling you the worst rivals they've seen and that you're too big a threat."

"Well how about this. You run along to her and tell her that were going to have a sit down in the Red-Rocket at noon tomorrow, just me, Reaver, her and William."

"She's going to ask for your name,"

"Ah I suspect she will, tell her that Connor sent you and it's been far too long,"

"Yes sir,"

"Good, Savoy cut him loose," Savoy grunted as he lowered his knife and cut away at the bonds that held the operator down. When he was free he started sprinting out of the jail cell followed by a coupe guards to make sure he got out of Nuka Town. "Good work Savoy."

"Yes sir and what was that about?"

"Me and Mags go back a while. Figure it will at least warrant a meeting. Doubt she will want to join with us, but it'll take a lot of talking. Get your men ready in case things go to hell. We've got a big day ahead of us.

He was about to walk out when reaver came down the stairs, "Hey boss we've got an Katelyn Alden, up top. Claims she's here to talk to you,"

"Very we'll send her on down" A couple minutes latter a beutfuil dark haired women came down the steeps. She was more attractive than nearly all the other traders and Connor debated whether to throw her in the gauntlet or hear her out.

"So you're the Overlord I've been hearing about?"  
"Yes I am. What do you want?"

"I like what you've done with the place. Listen back before everything went to hell I worked for a guy named Shank. He rean the caravans and traders from the market. Bastard didn't survive the shootout. Going to have to say that I was glad I wasn't here for that. Anyway I figure you might need someone with experience to take over for Shank and I thought I would put my name forward,"

"You're either dumb or hopeful if you think I would let you take over just because you ask nicely."

"Nah, I already know I'm going to have to do something to get the job, and I don't really wanna wear a collar and well… I know what men like,"

"Reaver, Savoy wait outside." They grumbled and walked out and closed the door behind them.

"So… does this mean I get the job?"

"Take off your clothes." he said as he unzipped his pants Within seconds she was naked and Connor was moving towards her. He grabbed her and shoved her against a table and moved his cock into her love tunnel and spakred a moan from her. "Oh yes, oh baby,"

"Do you like it?" he said as he thrusted, each time harder then the last. "Be a good girl and you'll get the job." he said. She moand softly but got louder the harder he went. He gripped her hips tightly and held her in place as she moved around and put her hands around his neck and pulled him closer to her. He kissed her neck multiple times as he thrusted deeper and deeper into her love tunnel. "Oh yeah! Yes! Harder baby! Harder!" she moaned loudly. He pushed her down on the table and climbed on top of her as fucked her intenstly. Her moans turned into screams as she begged for his cock to make her cum, "Harder make me cum! Harder!" her breaths became even more rapid and uneven and then she began shaking. Knowing what it meant he withdrew in time for her to begin squirting.

Her cum shot all over the place and soaked herself. When it finally subsided half a minute later she remained exhausted and unmoving. Connor grabbed her and threw to the ground and forced his cock into her mouth and began fucking it. As he entered her mouth she ran her tongue around his cock and it quickly sent him over the edge and his cum began to fly out of his cock and into her throat and she swallowed it all like a good girl. He withdrew and put his cock back into his pants and zipped it up and spoke to her, "Well you've got the job," She smiled at him, "Get dressed," she did as she was told and when she was clothed he called for the guards. Three of them entered immediately, "Katelyn is in charge of the market and all the slaves answer to her now." he said and then turned towards her, "You've got six weeks to prove you can run it effectively, if I don't let like the results you're going to run the gauntlet and if you survive you'll be enslaved and become a regular trader. However you do a good job and then you'll join the Spartans,"

"I won't be a disappointment and why would I join?"  
"Simple, you become one of us and get control over the guards and a cut of the profits."

"Oh so I don't get payed for the next Six weeks?"  
"You get to keep anything you trade yourself,"

"Very well, time to get to work" she said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 5

The next day at noon Connor stood outside of the Nuka-World red rocket, smoking a cigarette as he waited for Mags and William. Reaver sat inside at the negotiation table. He was surprised about the fact that in all this time the Operators had never tried to capture the Red Rocket or at the very least raid it. He noticed his hands were shaken a little bit and thought to himself, just nervous, before taking another puff from his smoke. Then in the distance two figures appeared. Connor stayed where he was and watched them approach from the world of refreshment. Then they got bigger and bigger as they got closer and then Connor recognised them as Mags and William. Mags was the first to break the silence, "Well well well I never expected to see you again. Figured the minutemen had turned you good," "I'm always a raider. You've done pretty good for you self, both of you." "Yes you can say so, of course not in the record time you have." "Only because I know warfare and was lucky enough to find this place," "Hmmm, gotta give you credit for assaimalting the disciples and the Pack, but that's not going to happen with us," "Perhaps we should go inside," he said as he opened the door for them. Mags led the way with William staying behind for a second, "Hey Connor, I never had the chance to say thanks for pulling me as far as you did," "You would have the same," with that Will walked in and Connor followed. By then Mags was already seated with Reaver diagonal of her. William sat next to her and across from Reaver, and Connor sat across from Mags. They had put the table inside of the garage with the large heavy door closed. Connor spoke first, "As you already know my crew has almost complete control over the park and our operation is fully underway. Now from what I've heard is that you guys are hold up in the bottling plant and Bradberton. Now we've already had the two other gang join with us, and we don't have to fight each other." "What makes you think we would join," snapped Mags. "We both share a common goal. To make as much money as we can. Only difference is maybe our means are different for some of my members." "Aye, you have all sorts of people, not all are as focused as I would like them to be," "My only requirement with my crew is that they follow the dead code, and making the biggest profit possible is part of that code, and like I said we all have different means. Come on Mags, if we both combined then we would make an even bigger profit and I've already established the Spartans in Nuka-World. It's too late for us to disband and join with you." "Oh really. The Operators could handle this place just as well. We know how to extort people and build shit." "Maybe, we're both crime syndicates, but the difference between us is that your people have basic combat training, better than the average raider I'll give you that, hell better than the Pack and the Disciples, but my people have profensil military training. Were better trained than the gunners out in the commonwealth. You join with us and you'll have that as well. Together we'll take the commonwealth." "So you're saying that we couldn't get that training if you join with the Operators and your right, you are better trained and we can handle ourselves fine in the commonwealth." "Perhaps you can, but you aren't a professional army, you aren't equipped to do by yourself what I have planned, and no offense you don't have the strategic and economic mind to carry out what I have planned," "Oh what is it you have planned?" "The minutemen are the dominant faction in the commonwealth. Now they have the brotherhood backing them. The next time we go back there in force it will result in the biggest war this side of the country has seen since the bombs fell, that's why I need you. I know that you believe that the only difference in who joins who is who leads, but what do you want. To have control of the largest raider gang in the commonwealth, or to be part of an raider empire that stretches across the entire coast?" "My you do have big plans, but how will I have control?"  
"Mags you know how, Reaver may be my underboss but an empire will to big for the two of us. I'll need two underbosses and you know how I feel about you, assuming you still feel that way." She looked at the floor, "I think we should continue this discussion just the two of us," William got the message and left, "Reaver out," Connor said plainly. When they were alone Mags spoke, "I don't know. I have feelings for you like I did ten years ago, but I don't know if it's to the point of marrying you," "I know and were both raiders. For all I know if you say yes it could be for the power, and there's no guarantee that if you don't love me you won't kill me," "You like to be coldly blunt don't you," "No. I'm just telling you that I'm already aware of that, I didn't expect that you still cared about me at all. Not the way I did," "You were always likeable, and your right part of me wants to say yes just for the power, an even large part of me wants to say yes because of my feelings for you. However there's another reason, a reason that probably will make me say yes. It's connected to my love for you. When we made love ten years ago you gave me your seed and then I brought it into the world." The shock hit Connor like Super Mutant kicking him. He had unknowingly been a father for nine years. "As parents we share something, an unbreakable bond. Ha now listen to myself talking all fancy. Our son is the physical evidence of our love and I still love you Connor. So I will accept your marriage offer because of love, but I will agree to join my crew with yours because of power." "I don't know what to say Maggy. From an official point of view, if you ever betray me I will fuck your shit up so badly no one will be able to recognise your body, but from a love point of view. I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest my life with you and be happy, and I will do anything to keep you and our son safe," "Yet you make such a bold anti treason claim" she said with a smile. "Maybe, as much as I love you and want to fully trust you, we both know that it wouldn't be the smart thing considering last night we were ready to kill each other." "Don't worry about me betraying you baby. Just as long as we maintain a good marriage and you keep your promise to my men. The mariga is more important so don't worry I won't go and kill you if I still love you," deep down Connor knew she was spoken the truth. As cold as Mags was, she still loved him more than she loved making a profit, "Don't worry. Caps and Power was always my intent." he said, she smiled and leaned over and kissed him in the lips before returning to her seat. "William get in here!" she yelled, "Reaver you too!" yelled Connor. They both walked in and sat in their seats and awaited for them so speak. Connor broke the silence. "So this is what's going to happen. The Operators are joining the Spartans and Mags and I are getting married. By Noon tomorrow I expect the Operators to be fully undergoing the process of joining my crew. Three days from now is when Mags and I will be officially married and that's when what I'm about to say goes in effect. William will maintain control of all former Operators resources, but you will be a Spartan and therefore answer to the three of us," He nodded. "Reaver you're going to be in charge of training our forces and maintaining their offensive capabilities while also being in charge of the raids, that also includes all of our forces that are stationed outside of our territory. Mags you are going to be in charge of our money making. The traders, who are currently being led by Katelyn will answer to you, and along with everything else that grants us a profit that doesn't involve raiding as well as our forces inside of our territory. I just split the role of underboss in half. As you all know how the chain of command works I still have command over everything and my men answer to me above all of you. My word is law and final, ur your jobs is to run the day to day. Any questions?" Reaver spoke, "What happens when we have all of our territory you want," "Were raiders, so we'll keep raiding outside of our territory and within if we have to you," "All right and am I still your successor or is that Mags now that you're being married," "It's my son, but then… if he's dead or refuses or accepts but then dies, the two underbosses engage in a duel for the title of Overlord. Winner decides what happens to the looser and from here on out I'm making the rule of theres always being two underbosses, am I clear," They all nodded. "Good time to get to work and I'll see you in three days," he said to Mags with a smile, "I'll bring our son with me," "Good I look forward to meeting him," With that they all got up and left, but Mags stayed behind for a moment, "Connor don't worry I'll make sure the boys know what to do, but would you really let me fight to the death for your title?" she said almost jokingly, "Yes you should know were raiders and that means we follow strenght," "Good I wanted to be sure you had the right meaning, and I assume we're going to be fucking for our honeymoon," "Of course, Our son won't be anywhere near us when it happens so don't worry but we'll set up a place for him and I have plans for where to stay. Come to Nuka-Town when you show," he said before kissing her and walking out of the red rocket.

Three day's latter Connor stood outside of Fizz Top mountain waiting for Mags to show up. The sun had already begun to set. The Operators had already officially joined and with their combined resources, they had increased their effectiveness and income by 70%. He had already diverted multiple resources to his "Nuka-Fort" and it was only four weeks away from completion. The east gate opened and Mags, a group of Spartans, and a short little boy walked through it. When they reached him Mags spoke, "Evan, this is your father," He was a short little kid with dark hair and brown eyes, but looked a lot like his father when he was Connor's age. He knelt down in front of him, "It's nice to finally meet you Evan." Evan only nodded, "Hey you're nine years old right?" "Yes sir," "Hey, you don't need to call me sir, we're family, not the military," he said as he reached for his gun, "The world's a tough place," he said as he held it by the barrel with the handle pointed towards Evan, "Were all raiders here, and you're one of us and someday when you grow up you may lead us, but you'll still be one of us, I want you to have this and to know that it's not a toy. When you pull the trigger you have to mean it," Evan looked at the gun before taking it. "Thank you. Will I learn to use it," "Of course and I'll teach you. Remember one day that gun will save your life." "I will," Connor smiled and looked to Mags who gave him an interesting look. He didn't know if it was anger or approval. "Reaver, show Evan to his new room," "Yes sir," Connor watched as Reaver led his son inside of the mountain, and then he turned to Mags, "Did I do something wrong?" "No, it's just that it's a bit early for him to have a gun," "He needs to learn some day," "Maybe. It's going to be interesting to see our parenting styles combine." She said with a laugh. "You ready to see our room," he said as got on the elevator. She smiled and followed him onto it. He hit the button and they rode to the top smoothly. When they reached the top he entered his pass code and the security door slid open for them and they both walked in. Once they were inside Mags turned and noticed the tall structure in the distance, "What's that?" "That's the Nuka-Fort, our new home." "Doesn't look like it's ready," "Not yet, I designed the entire place. It'll be large and built like a fortress. Surprisingly construction has been fast and finding the resources wasn't hard, then again it helps when you have a massive robot workforce working on it. Just four more weeks left. Anyway…" he said as he pulled out a pair of gold rings and took Mags's hand, "Will you still marry me Maggy?" "Yes," she said with a smile and he slid the ring onto her, then she took his hand, "What about you?" "I'd follow you into hell," he said with a smile and she slid the ring onto his finger. Then they kissed each other, "I've waited ten years to be with you again," he said as he began undressing, "Same as me, give me your seed again." she said as she stripped. Within seconds they were both naked and he led her over to the bed and laid her down, and then entered her as he stood. She began letting out several moans as he thrusted into her, "Oh baby, Oh yes. Yes, Give it to me baby," she cried for him. "You like this don't you?" She nodded as she put her hands around his neck and looked him in the eye as he thrusted. He brought his mouth to her nipples and before long she was screaming and shaking. He withdrew and rubbed his dick on her clit as she began squirting. "OH YES OH BABY I LIKE IT KEEP MAKING ME CUM!" she screamed for him. He kissed her and she threw her legs around him as he thrusted into her vagina as she still squirted. "Give me your seed!" she begged, "Make me pregnant again," He grunted as he thrusted harder and harder and then felt himself closer. She looked him in the eye and that brought him to the edge. She screamed as she squirted again and he shot his cum up her love tunnel. When it was over they both panted. She pushed him off and slid off the bed and onto her knees and took his cock into her warm mouth. She gripped the bottom and sucked it as best as she could, taking an inch in every minute, twelve minutes she was deep throating and he was once again close. "I love you Maggy," he said as he cummed in her mouth. She swallowed every last drop and then stood up and kissed him, "I love you too Connor," 


	7. Chapter 6

**(Author note, in case of this becoming confusing based on the opening, and also just a general update, I'm going to start introducing multiple point of view characters starting with this chapter. The reason why I waited until now was because I wanted to lay the groundwork first and now that I feel I have done that, it's time to get this show on the road. Connor will still also be a main character btw, so yeah and also thank you to everyone who's been taking their time out of their day to read this, even if you don't like it I still appreciate it.)**

So much had happened in Nuka-world in the 16 weeks since Mags and Conner were married. For starters the Nuka Fort was finished two weeks pass. It was massive, about the size of the world of refreshments and its highest point was at five hundred feet. The entire structure was made out of reinforced steel, and heavy "Sentinel" machine gun turrets lined the wall. A sentinel was an upgrade of the standard auto turret. It carried 1000, 7.62mm rounds. It had an upgraded range of 700 feet with an advance IFF system and an upgraded targeting system that proved better accuracy. The Fort was large enough for all of his officers and so they chose to live there. In the bottom of the Fort was a prison where they kept some prisoners and on the roof was a vertibird pad. Also in the lower levels of the fort was an escape tunnel leading out of the park. The fort also had a series of artillery guns on it's wall and they had far enough range to provide fire support for the entire park. As for the location of the Fort, it had been built on the remains of the old Nuka World junkyard and was quite a walk from the rest of the parks, but Connor felt that the location was worth it.

Connecting to a long walk. In their entire territory, they had set up checkpoints on the roads and caravan routes to secure them, provide a place for their men to rest and to extort anyone who came their way. This included the roads in Nuka World itself. On top of that they had established themselves as a central trading hub, despite their steep prices and enslavement of anyone one who didn't pay the toll. Best of all other Raiders and Mercenaries had heard of them and were coming to Nuka World to join the Spartans. They had gained over 672 new recruits with about a steady rate of six new people a day. It was serving as a major factor in their preparations for an invasion of the Commonwealth, which would be delayed due to Mag's being pregnant once again. Connor wasn't going to launch an invasion until afterhand. Which was why it was important that the minutemen didn't discover them and that was why the enslaved anyone from the minutemen's range of influence.

Back on the homefront they had completed all their primary park renovations and were finishing the secondary's, such as adjusting the parks to fit their raiders styles, and Connor had ordered the construction of a wall surrounding the parks and the Nuka-Fort and power plant. It would serve as a means to keep others out and they had the resources and would soon begin construction.

In terms of the former gangs they had all taken it well and Dixie had even proven herself loyal and was charge of all the prostitution that was controlled by the Spartans and Savoy was tasked with brainwashing Nisha or convincing her to join the Spartan cause, because Connor believed that she could still be used. He needed as many people ass possible for his invasion. They had already began branching out to other nearby settlements but it was a slow process. They had to do their best to keep their presence hidden to the minutemen but needed people to come to Nuka World. Which was why they had dispatched a fleet of eyebots in every direction playing the Nuka World theme song in the hope that it would draw new people in. Overall Connor felt that they had a good thing going, but it was only the beginning or perhaps the end...

 **(Andrew POV)**

Andrew was a quiet person and a somewhat experienced raider. He was 5'9", had blue eyes, red hair that was in the casual kempt hair style, and a black grill tattooed across his mouth and a line tattoo running underneath his eyes that was blood red. He was 19 years old and spent most the last three years in various raider gangs before joining the Spartans. He wore the standard black and red raiders armor and wielded a handmade sniper rifle. Since the arrival of the Spartans in Nuka-World they had decided to make the handmade rifle their standard gun. He prided himself and being an expert shot and was regarded as the best marksman in Nuka-Town, if not all of Nuka-World. He was new to the gang, only in it for a week and seemed to take a lot of shit for it.

The day was June 6th 2288 when Andrew was practicing his aim on a bottle and cappy statute directly next to the parlor. In the background the song "The House of the Rising Sun" played over a speaker. Andrew fired off two rounds in quick succession and blasted cappy off of the statute, "You think you're a good shooter?" he turned to see a tough looking man with short blond hair, deep brown eyes and that stood at 6'1".  
"Come on kid. You think because you can shoot a statue at twenty feet your good? You oughta head on over to Red Rocket." In the last four months the spartans had converted the Red Rocket station into a firing range, where sometimes people would shoot for sport, training or bets. They also converted Bradberton into a training ground for the Spartans. The area served it's purpose rather effectively, while Spartans would train anywhere in the Park's, Bradberton seemed to be a common place for training and Connor had even added onto the town.

"I used to, before I got driven off. Apparently new guys aren't welcome unless you pay up. Veterans only."

The man laughed, "Would have figured Dylan would come up with a scheme like that to keep his caps. Tell me how much did you rip him off of?"

"I won at least 5,000 and I didn't rip him off. I won them by winning the challenges."

"Ha! If you had that much you should have payed up,"

"Ya, 1000 caps a day, besides they already had robbed me and threw me out on my ass."

"I would recommend getting a crew together and burying them, but you don't know anyone around here to do that, and the last time someone tried that they got themselves lynched. Never should have fucked with Dylan."

"What was he before all of this?"

"Operator, he didn't do shit except for betting. Once he joined he decided that seeming how he got in Red Rocket he would make life fun. It was already going to be turned into a training ground, but hey what can I say."

"He seemed like a faggot, but I've only known him for three days so I shouldn't really be talking."

"Haha, I like you already kid. Now let me ask you this do you want to get back in the Red Rocket firing range or run a job."

"I'm done with that place and I'm one of the many who hasn't been given a job yet, so yeah what's the job."

"Listen kid, my name is Luke. Don't let the fact that you have not been assigned to something yet put you down. A lot of us are, but there's a few who are free to do whatever the hell you want. It's called being a "free'er" still a lot of people who are on assignments do shit in their down time."

"Seems like a bad idea,"

"Not really. Most of them stick to their assignments, but a lot don't."

"So what's the job?"

"A caravan came through here a few days ago. They payed the tax and shit, but they're pretty crafty. My girlfriend got robbed by them, so we're going to take everything they have and haul it back here,"

"So a revenge hit?"

"Sure. there still in the outskirts of Nuka World. So we got time to run them down. The best thing about the wall going up is that we get to have this entire place on an even heavier lockdown and trap anyone we don't like in the park,"

"You've clearly put a lot of thought into this, haven't you?"

"Hey if it makes a profit then of course I have, and besides what's better than fucking up a trader?"

"Fucking one,"

"I like you already kid," he said with a laugh, "Come on we're going to meet up a few people near the hitspot," he said as he started running. Connor nodded and followed behind.

A couple hours later, Andrew laid on his stomach and looked through thee scope of his rifle and at a caravan of five people. Two traders and three guards. It seemed like an easy job as they both had five men, but the raiders had sniper cover. Then Luke grabbed a guard and slit his throat, that was the signal and then Andrew opened fire. He hit his mark every time and with only three bullets killed the remaining guards and one of the traders. Then he got up and started running towards the caravan.

When he got there they had already tied and gagged the leaders, a burante with brown eyes and DD breasts. "What we doing with her?" asked Andrew,

"Going bring her back and add her to the workforce," Andrew nodded and looked around. Everything had seemed to easy and all they were really taking was just caps. "Boy's take her back," Luke said to his men and they dragged her and the cargo off with them but Luke gestured for Andrew to stay. When they were gone he spoke, "The other already know but I don't want her to overhear. You're a good kid and handled yourself well today. I'll be honest about the job. She never ripped anyone off, but this was a test run. You see were based of Nuka-Town, or well the market, and we see plenty of traders come through that could be exploited but because they pay the tax and shit wee can't do anything to them. So that's why I'm cooking up an operation,"

"What kind?"

"Well we're not allowed to touch the traders that play by the rules which is a lot of them and a lot of caravans that don't pay up are enslaved and put to trade duty and sometimes sent out to trade with a raider escort. Same goes for anyone who signs a contract. Now there a freelancers however and ya they bring in a lot of caps but they can't really be trusted. Connor however believes that making caps is more important than keeping us hidden from the east. He's smart but we're going to be found eventually and he knows that. Which is why we're prepping our warmachine and securing trade routes with the west. See we don't have to worry about anyone from the west so you know. Anyway we've been getting some traders from the commonwealth and we've been keeping them trapped or sending them out west. Some of them are allowed back. Were going to fix that. Now this is what we're going to do. We'll shake down the traders like usual and anyone who seems like they might rat or something or we think would do better with us, we'll send them out here and then you'll be waiting with a crew and you'll hit them like we just did today and took whatever they have,"

"Seems simple enough, but we should we let commonwealth traders leave?"

"Katelyn pay's them for information and recruits them to head up the trade operation once we invade. Those are the people we'll let leave."

"All right, but how we going to umm cover for ourselves?"  
"Simple, I've pulled some strings and got all of you as free'ers so we'll be good. Oh we shut it down when we invade,"

"All right, count me in,"

"Knew I could count on you kid," he said with a smile.

That was when a rock fell and they spinned around. Andrew raised his rifle and moved towards the source of the sound. A small ledge, while Luke moved around from the other side. They moved in and caught their subject. A woman wearing a pink leather trench coat and a hat with a piece of paper marked "press" in it. She had brownish-blackish hair and brownish-greenish eyes. She stared at Andrew and reached for her handgun when Luke struck her on the back of her head. She fell to the ground and Luke picked her up, "Gauntlet," was all he said.

 **(Mortem POV)**

Mortem was a supermutant that they had captured a few weeks back. Connor had given him a job. To kill any males who made it to cola cars and to rape any female that made it until he was called off. He was a savage. Big and green he was 8 feet tall and was weighed over 700 pounds in muscle. In order to keep control of him the Spartans had put shock collars around his neck, wrists and ankles. They all were set to maximum power and transmitted enough electricity to kill a human within second. He wore heavy mutant armor and wielded an assault rifle. He stood at the "gladiator" gate. Which was underneath the Overboss viewing box. On the other side was the "Vic" gate where the gauntlet runners came out of. The female they had captured named "Piper" stood at the Vic gate and she pressed a button and then a buzzer sounded. Both the gates opened and Mortem yelled as he charged and body slammed into her. She managed to get a couple shots off but they impacted on his armor. He knocked the gunn out of her hand and along with his rifle threw it to the other side of the arena. Then he began ripping her clothes off and threw her to the ground and released his 24 inch mutant hood. She began attempting to crawl away and then the crowd began to cheer as he grabbed her and laid her on her back. Then he slid inside of her, "AH AHAH AHAH!" She began screaming as her massive invader fucked her without mercy. Her pussy stretched and she began to bleed as she shrieked and cried. Mortem grabbed her tits so hard that they turned red and it caused her pain. Within seconds she was cumming unctorbly. The crowed cheered so loud that they were louder than her screams. He kept thrusting into her until she couldn't take it anymore and passed out from the pain and exhaustion. She would cum every 30 seconds and the crowd decided it was one of the best sex shows they had ever seen. When it was over they stabilised Piper and shipped her out to the Parlor. In the meantime everyone went back to work.

 **(Hey everyone I just wanted to say sorry to anyone following the story. I lost my writing mood for a bit and also I got the flu and still have it right now. I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter and I'm sorry for the sex scene being pretty shitty and the sex scene in general. I'm working on it. In the meantime I'm going to be putting a lot more work into this from here on it so yeah. Hope you enjoy the plot and thanks for reading. Have a nice day :) )**


End file.
